Foolishness
by Just 2 Dream of You
Summary: One-shot: Koenma sends Hiei to investigate odd energy blips in Human World. While he's there he finds an Egyptian holding an artifact producing this energy. Let the arrogance begin.


Disclaimer: I don't own YYH or YGO

Continuity: English version anime on both

**A/N: Don't get excited, this isn't yaoi. This takes place after the Dark Tournament and during Battle City, respectively. Do I need to say that if you don't know both these animes, you won't get it?**

* * *

Foolishness

X -x-x-x-x- X

Coming back to Yusuke's city in Human World was a hell unimaginable, but having to walk into Koenma's office was even worse.

After they found out that Genkai was alive, proceeding with a happy hug-a-thon, Hiei came back to his probation spot taking a much needed nap in his favorite tree. But a few hours later that annoying woman showed up and said it was urgent and he had to go. After a few death threats he made his way to Spirit World, at his own leisure, and was now beginning the long trek to Koenma's desk.

What could he possibly want now? And why would he choose him of all people instead of the others? Certainly Koenma knew that he could care less about anything with Human World. The only reason he was involved with the Dark Tournament was because his life had been threatened.

He slammed open the doors and walked in, seeing Koenma stamping many papers. He came up to the desk and stood as the toddler continued, seemingly unaware of his presence. He began to get irritated and crossed his arms, shuffling his feet as nosily as possible.

He didn't look up and continued stamping. "Ah, yes, Hiei. I'm glad you came so quickly." Hiei growled under his breath. Damn kid knew he was standing there and was ignoring him on purpose. "I'm just racking up punishments."

"How delightful," was the Jaganshi's dry retort.

"Yes, yes..." Koenma responded absentmindedly as he put his stamper away. "Anyway, I asked for you because I believe out of everyone, you have the best abilities to pull this off."

"Pull what off?" Hiei asked as Koenma pulled out a file.

"We've been picking up some...odd energy blips in Human World in the last few weeks. I didn't say anything because of the Tournament but now that that's over, I see no reason not to investigate."

"Then send the Detective."

Koenma looked up. "I would but the city we're sensing the energy in is far from Sarayashiki City and we need answers quickly. I think your speed and stealth will be perfect to find out what's going on and then get out."

"This isn't Yusuke's city, but another one? Am I not on _probation_? What makes you think I'll come back?" Hiei challenged with a smirk but the prince didn't waver.

"I heard that Yukina was going to be staying at Genkai's. No, wait - I _granted _her permission to do that because she asked me. So she'll be at Genkai's temple out in the middle of nowhere, and maybe Kuwabara will visit her." Koenma avoided the heat he was feeling raise in the room. "Quite romantic, don't you think?"

"What do you _want?_" Hiei demanded through clenched teeth.

"Go to this city and see what could be causing these odd energy readings." Koenma opened the file.

"What do you mean, 'odd?'" Hiei asked, not looking at the file.

"It isn't human or demon. It doesn't register in our records. We have picked up some slight spikes in spirit energy but not much, and this new energy is overpowering it. Whatever this is, it's not something we recognize. And what's more, it's been building through the months, more and more. If it's dangerous, we need to know." He scooted the file to the fire demon and this time he peered at it.

His ruby eyes read it over, blinking a bit in confusion. After a few minutes he responded. "What kind of name is _Domino_ City?"

Koenma cleared his throat. "Compared to most cities it's rather small, but what it's known for is being the gaming capital of the world." Hiei raised an eyebrow. "You'll find out."

* * *

Arriving in this place was easy enough, only a day's travel, and he found it no different than the city he was being forced to reside in. Buildings, people, cars producing smog, greasy meat and beeping devices attached to their hands as they walked while not looking at each other. Typical human waste.

What was so special about this city? He watched these worthless creatures go about their day and tried to find some energy that was odd, but he wasn't picking up anything. Koenma had nothing to give him so he couldn't search it with the Jagan, and so far he felt nothing that suggested anybody had any spirit energy at all. There were also no apparitions in the area that he could sense, which meant this city was worthless to his kind as well.

Even demons wanted nothing to do with this city so why was it so important to Spirit World what was going on here?

He landed on a building and opened his third eye, observing the people as they went about their way. His boredom was increasing as he watched these idiots walk and talk and do nothing of any consequence.

One thing he did notice was these people were wearing something on their arms that the humans in Yusuke's city were not.

A...device that covered their left arms attaching to the wrist. It appeared to be _plastic_, a disgusting human invention, white in color with red and blue designs on them. They were all the same, which Hiei noticed that humans didn't do much. Anytime a _fad_ swept Yusuke's city, it was different for all who adorned it, not _exactly_ the same.

He had to admit that was strange, but nothing more. What did he care?

"Oh, yeah!" Some random kid shouted. Hiei turned to see two human boys facing each other. The objects on their arms were different, longer somehow and he could see with his Jagan a field of some kind in the air around them. Like a force field. "I sacrifice my face down monster to summon Summoned Skull!" Some creature that looked like a human version of a demon appeared in front of the child. Hiei quirked an eyebrow up at the odd sensation that filled the air. As if these humans were tapping into something...but as soon as he felt it, it was gone. Certainly, this could not be the energy Koenma spoke of. If it was, that idiot would need a new diaper. "Summoned Skull, attack his life points directly."

"I don't think so," his opponent replied calmly. "I activate my trap card, Mirror Force. Now all of your attacking monsters are destroyed." The demon thing was obliterated.

"Oh, well. I'm going into my second main phase and activating a spell card, Shallow Grave, so we both get to set a monster from our graveyard in defense mode."

The other kid scoffed and played his defense monster. "You're grasping." He drew his card and then smirked. "I play Premature Burial. By paying eight hundred life points, I can summon a monster from my graveyard with this equipped spell. I bring back Elemental Hero Bladedge." His opponent froze. "I'm sure by your expression, you know that when Bladedge attacks a monster in defense mode, the difference is dealt to your life points. Better luck next time. Elemental Hero Bladedge, attack his facedown monster."

The monster did as it was told and attacked it. When the other kid's monster was destroyed, his life points hit zero and the monster holograms disappeared.

Hiei found his eye twitching at what he had just witnessed. "What the hell was that?" He growled out loud as he tied the ward back over his Jagan.

That whole thing was fake. The creatures they "summoned" weren't real and the whole thing was pointless. Is this what humans called violence? He shook his head. This, among other things, all the more proved how stupid this whole race was.

He was about to high-tail it back to Spirit World and make that brat wish he hadn't been born when he finally sensed something.

His eyes widened at the new sensation. It was definitely not human or demon energy, just like Koenma said, and it had psychic undertones mixed with something dark. His Jagan began to tingle with anticipation just like it usually did when it sensed something dark and he grinned, a fang popping out.

This was interesting to say the least. The power grew and he could tell it was strong - perhaps Bui's strength and his grin grew wider. An opponent with an energy no one knew about that could match him. Quite interesting indeed.

His need to choke Koenma gone, he turned in the direction of this newfound energy and disappeared in a blur.

* * *

The man screamed as the light enveloped him, failing backwards against the brick wall, lifeless now with a dull thud. "And that's what happens when you disappoint me," a cold voice announced. "Let that be a lesson to you." The figure turned to the two men who were watching and scowled. "Get him out of my sight."

They nodded and picked up the now soulless body and carried him away.

Marik sighed and walked over to his motorcycle. How dare that fool try to tell him that a child beat him and kicked him out of the tournament? What an idiot. He was just about to put his helmet on when he felt something come into the area. His back stiffened and he looked around, not seeing anything.

It didn't feel right. It wasn't someone with a Millennium Item, he could sense those in the city - this was something else entirely. He couldn't put his finger on it and began to feel the hair on his neck stand up.

Something in his head whispered, _'__**Keep your guard up.'**_

He swallowed and pushed all thoughts of fear away. He wasn't going to be intimidated by _anything,_ not when he had come this far! "Show yourself!" he shouted. "I know someone is there. Come out!"

"Pity. I was expecting an actual challenge, not some petulant child." The voice was sharp and cold, filled with loathing and Marik felt something behind him. He turned and saw what appeared to be just a kid standing there. How dare this guy call _him_ a child when he clearly was one!

He was short, barely taller than Yugi, and Marik had to hold in a chuckle at that. He was fully adorned in black, and if he didn't know better he'd swear this boy was trying to impersonate one of his Rare Hunters. His hair stood up to a perfect flamed point, with a white star-burst in the middle - odd but the Pharaoh's hair was far worse.

None of that mattered, what threw him off was his eyes; dark, blood red, piercing with confidence and power. Whoever this was, it was obvious he wasn't a normal human.

Marik stood and clenched the Rod firmly in his hand. The boy before him immediately noticed and smirked. "Now I see," he stated. "You yourself have no spirit energy - it's that thing that was producing the energy. Easy enough." He took a step forward and Marik backed up.

"What do you mean?" the Egyptian asked. _'And what the heck is spirit energy?'_ he added in his head.

"Heh." He didn't answer and continued moving forward. Marik felt as if he would have to fight this guy off and prepared himself. "Unfortunately for you, I can't let you remember this encounter. So..." He reached up and pulled off the white cloth that covered his forehead. A slit slowly opened to reveal a large eye with a purple iris, resembling the eye on the Millennium Items themselves. Marik gasped as he felt a psychic pull on his mind and started to panic.

A voice shouted in his mind. **'**_**Fight! Fight him off or I'll do it for you!'**_ Marik clenched his teeth and held out the Rod. "No! Leave me alone!"

The area became enveloped in gold light, pushing the smaller male back. Soon the whole place went black and he looked around as the Shadow Realm formed among them. "You've opened a portal," he stated as he heard the shouts of misery from the souls trapped there. "It feels like Spirit World...You've opened a portal to one of their punishment lands. How hysterical."

Marik raised an eyebrow. "It's the Shadow Realm, not Spirit World."

"You humans and your ridiculous names for things," the other male spat back. "It's Spirit World. How odd that an item could open a portal to it. You're lucky it isn't Demon World or you'd be dead."

Marik felt himself gasp again. "Demon World...?" It all started to add up. He'd heard stories of these creatures before but only thought them to be folklore, not real. Of course the things he _did_ know to be real were equally unbelievable. "Then you're a..."

"Yes, I'm a vampire," he interrupted with a roll of the eye. "And it would seem you have a _tiny_ bit of spirit awareness since you haven't fallen victim to my Jagan."

Marik scowled. "An evil eye."

It went silent between them as the souls continued to wail. "Hn. I wonder which land this is. Koenma will sure be surprised that frail humans have tapped into it. That is,_ if _I decide to tell him."

Koenma? He must mean the ruler of...what, the Spirit World? But that would make everything he had learned all his life a farce. That didn't make any sense! The glow stopped and the shadows went away, Marik still on the defensive. "It didn't swallow you up. Why?"

"Fool. We already covered that. I'm not human."

Marik gritted his teeth. "Who are you calling a fool?! You're the fool if you think I'm just going to stand around and let you waltz in and take what belongs to me!"

The shorter boy rubbed his ear. "Your voice is annoying, but only half as annoying as that brat. And since I want to be left alone, I'll do what I came here for."

"And what is that?"

"I've been _ordered_ to find out what's been going on here. So far all I see is children playing around with forces they shouldn't be." He shrugged. "But I could care less. You people want to destroy each other, be my guest. But I have a tree waiting with my name on it, so if you don't mind..." He pulled a sword out from his back, the metal glinting in the sunlight.

"Oh, but I _do_ mind." Marik growled, only causing the man in black to smirk.

"How cute." And then he disappeared. It was like he blinked and he was gone. Marik darted his eyes around in panic, trying to see anything at all, but there was nothing. He blinked again only to see a hunk of metal aimed at him and in instinct he brought up the Rod to defend.

A huge clang sounded through the alley as the sword connected with the ancient artifact. Marik grunted as he was thrust backwards against the wall, boring his amethyst into crimson. "Leave me alone!" he screamed and pulled the Rod apart, revealing a sharp end.

The other chuckled wickedly and disappeared again. "Unless you know how to sword fight, that is useless to you." The voice echoed and Marik swallowed.

He appeared again and the two clashed once more. The Rod glowed as Marik called out to his Hunters. _'Get here, you fools! I'm being attacked!' _

Several humans clad in black emotionlessly turned and followed the voice like obedient zombies.

"I heard that," the red eyed male chuckled. "Whoever these _fools _are, they can't save you."

Marik growled and pushed him forward with all his might. "You think I'm so weak?!" He felt something push in his mind and flow out of him. "_You have __**no**__ idea what you're messing with!_" He watched the other's eyes widen momentarily before the cocky smirk was back in place.

"The dark properties in that thing are influencing you. If you don't watch it, you'll be swallowed up in them," he calmly stated.

"I have no idea what you're talking about," Marik spat back.

"Of course you don't because you're an idiot." The Hunters arrived and the Jaganshi turned around. "Oh, no. More humans. Whatever shall I do?"

"Get him!" Marik screeched and the boy simply shook his head.

"Pointless." He disappeared again and in a flash of light all the Rare Hunters were on the ground unconscious. Marik gasped and backed up in horror. "Don't worry - they aren't dead. Though if the sheath had been off, they'd be in little pieces."

He turned to face him, sudden seriousness etched on his features. "Do you see what _you're_ messing with?" Marik said nothing and swallowed. "I've had enough games. Time to see how strong your mind truly is." The third eye on him glowed, and Marik began to feel weak as he felt the presence of something pushing into his mind.

"No!" He body went frigid as the smaller male calmly walked up to him. He didn't say a single word as he continued to probe into his head, attempting to shut him down. Marik lost his voice and started to cry out in his mind. _'No! Someone help me!'_

_**'I always do.'**_

Marik blinked as something in him snapped and he felt a force push back at the demon, so much so that it startled him. Gold energy flowed off the Egyptian as he continued to shove the creature out of his mind. The explosion of energy between them knocked them both back, Marik against the wall and the intruder to the ground.

In the confusion, the Rod fell from Marik's hand and rolled away. The apparition took the opportunity and quickly grabbed it before the other boy could notice.

Marik looked up as he slid to the ground in a sitting position. "Wha..."

"Your mind is fractured," the red eyed beast stated. Marik was about to ask what he meant but he noticed the Rod in his hand.

"NO!" He rushed to his feet and the demon disappeared again, only to reappear behind him.

"Too slow," he teased. Marik ran after him again, but he did the same thing. "Are you learning anything yet?" Marik growled and tried a third time to catch him. "I guess not." This time he reappeared atop a building. "Sorry, kid but I want to be left alone. Perhaps if I bring this to him, he'll drop it."

Marik felt rage he hadn't felt in years bubble up inside him. "NO! GIVE IT BACK! YOU CAN'T!" He felt his skull begin to throb, pain rushing his temples as he grabbed his head, screaming.

* * *

Hiei raised a morose eyebrow as the boy grabbed his head, shouting obscenities. He appeared to be battling with himself and losing. He shrugged - didn't matter to him. He looked at the item now in his hand, noticing an eye staring right back at him. Just what was this thing and what could it do?

As if on cue, the thing glowed and Hiei suddenly found himself floating in mid-air watching as huge monsters blasted defenseless towns and humans were running and screaming. This looked like the dark ages of Human World that he had heard stories of - back when his kind roamed free in it. But something was amiss with it; These creatures didn't look like demons.

He saw some humans adorned in strange clothes with gold jewelry trying to fight the monsters off. Flashes of energy and what appeared to be dark magic flied all around and Hiei was beginning to wonder if Spirit World had hidden the truth about Human World's past.

He scoffed. Well, of course they did.

The image ended and Hiei was back where he was on the building. As he heard the boy scream in the background, he began to think of what this would mean. If Koenma got ahold of this...

* * *

He was starting to feel something he hadn't felt in a long time. Something was pulling him backwards, further into the dark. He could feel it drag on his very soul, calling to him. Everything was going black.

And then he heard a loud clang hit the ground. He opened his eyes to see his beloved Rod in front of his feet. He looked up into a pair of crimson eyes and blinked. "What..."

"That thing is more trouble than it's worth," he stated. "If I bring it back, he'll want to know more about it, and if there are more of them - which I'm thinking there are." Marik didn't say anything. "And then he'll want to know about the humans using these things, which means he'll want to question you, which means I'll have to come get you. And that would be loads of fun, let me tell you. So, I'll leave it alone. You wanna hurt people with it, fine by me. I actually think it's hilarious." His eyes went serious after that. "But don't ever come to Sarayashiki City."

Marik swallowed and straightened his back, now that his panic attack was subsiding. "What's Sarayashiki City?"

The creature turned slightly. "The place of your death if you step foot in it." He paused and swept his eyes over him. Marik began to feel uncomfortable as he smirked. "And try to dress yourself properly. I thought you were a woman until you spoke. Actually, I'm still not sure on that." And then he was gone.

Marik growled. "At least I don't look like a troll doll!" He picked up the Millennium Rod and held it to him much like a child being given back their favorite toy. "Man...why do I always attract the freaks?"

* * *

Hiei strolled into Koenma's office and ignored his twenty questions. As soon as he got a chance to speak he simply stated that there was no danger.

"But...what was the energy we picked up?"

Hiei scoffed. "You need to upgrade your equipment. This is what you picked up." He threw one of the strange card devices on Koenma's desk. "This produces some type of hologram and with it a unique kind of energy. Nothing more than that."

Koenma eyed this thing and scratched his neck. "But...a hologram can't..."

"This game does appear to be attached to dark forces but nothing more than a Ouija board."

Koenma scowled. "Oh, no. We've sensed humans playing with those and even séances, but this - "

"This is what's going on in that city. Nothing more. Trust me. It's just a children's card game." Hiei walked away to leave Koenma to his curiosity and smirked to himself. _'Besides what those humans are doing is nothing compared to what I think is coming.' _His smirk got wider. _'I _wonder_ when he'll notice that demon energy is flooding into Yusuke's city?'_

~End

* * *

**A/N: My first crossover! Yes, that was a reference to YGOTAS, and yes '**_**this'**_** was Yami ****Marik in the background.**

**This is nothing but fanservice for me because I love both these guys so much and both of them together in a scene...mmm...Yeah, can you just see these two hotties talking. To each other? OMG.**

**The title is derived from the fact that these two seem to say the word "fool" a lot, at least in the English dubs. Marik says either "You fool," or "You fools," in pretty much every episode he's in, and Hiei says it referring to Kuwabara. However, in the world of fanfiction people make Hiei say it. Every. Other. Stinking. Line.**

**I know that Marik kinda came off as a wimp here, but remember I'm basing this off the English dubs and while Hiei is in cool FUNimation land, Marik is unfortunately suffering from 4Kids! syndrome. So yeah, hope I got them both in character.**

**Credit goes to FireStorm1991 for writing the duel scene, cuz I don't friggin' remember how to duel, and credit goes to MissYennon for suggesting that Hiei grab Marik's Rod. Yeah, I went there. **

**I would also like to advertise an Xover by dragoscilvio called **_**What You Saiyan!**_** A DBZ/YYH. It's Vegeta and Hiei - what more could you want?! Crossovers need more love. Ya gotta look, people! **

**Anyway, thanks for reading and please tell me how I did. **

**Hiei and Marik FTW.**


End file.
